Entertainment
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Today,Ifall goes wrong, will GazettE stay together?  AoiReiRuk   UruKai  BDSM HINTS   YAOI


Aoi x Reita X Ruki BDSM fiction for Marra

"Ruki what is Aoi doing?" Reita sat heavily in a padded chair looking on the screen that Ruki was staring at with little or no blinking of his now large dark eyes. Ruki scrambled to cover up the screen of his iPod as Reita watched with no little amount of humor. "Are you hacking into the practice rooms security camera's to spy on a band mate?" Reita asked with slight sarcasm in his voice as he moved his hair out of his face as Ruki glared at him. "The silent treatment only proves your guilt." Reita grinned and scooted closer. "Has he started his fanservice practice like manager told him?" Ruki gave a similar grin and shook his head before handing Reita a headphone. Reita sighed and looked for a chair before simply picking up the small vocalist, ignoring his rather _vocal_ complaints and set him in his lap. "You'd make a good girl." Reita muttered ignoring the hit to his head from Ruki as he turned red.

"Well too fucking bad; I'm _male_." Reita snorted then froze, that sound…was it Aoi? Reita and Ruki watched as Aoi kept playing his guitar making a small groaning sound he got up and locked the door to the room and closed any blinds or curtains and sat back down with a slight groan. Reita looked slightly worried at the pained expression on his face.

"Ne, Ruki….what's wrong with him?" Ruki gave a malicious yet slightly sexy laugh.

"He called me a short little," Ruki paused and made a face. "_Chibi_. So I put three Viagra in his coffee he got fourteen minutes ago." Reita chuckled slightly as Ruki grinned. "Shows him, ah I'm thirsty, you want anything?" Reita jumped slightly as Aoi started stroking himself casually through his pants the same time Ruki twisted on his lap.

"Ah! Um, some Orange soda would be nice." Ruki nodded then stuck the other headphone in Reita's other ear and handed him the device as he bent a couple steps ahead of Reita in front of a small metal mini-fridge. Reita flushed; the pants of Aoi as he self-helped himself while Ruki's semi-tight pants showed off one of his better assets made Reita uncomfortable. Ruki leaned forward to get the drinks, knowing Reita was watching he gave a slight distressed sound, knowing what Reita's mind would unknowingly take it as and smirked as Reita shifted and coughed. Ruki leaned farther down going more than needed for the drinks in the complete back feeling his pants shift and Reita make a short sound, knowing the dosage Aoi was given and that the man already had pent-up sexual urges Ruki could only hope he'd gotten to more fun things, otherwise his next move won't work as well. With a practiced move of his hip Ruki shut the door in a way that would cause a rip in the jeans. Ruki flushed with a practiced blush as Reita's face reddened slightly, from the slightly chilled feeling Ruki smiled mentally, he'd gotten a good chunk out.

"Ah Reita, c-can you check? I don't have any other pants but the ones from the last video…" Reita swallowed hard imagining Ruki again in the tight pants that fitted like a second skin. The door opened to reveal Aoi, flustering Ruki to spin around and press his backside to Reita under the guise of hiding the tear. "Aoi? What are you doing here?" Ruki's voice had an honest embarrassed tone; Aoi gave a slight smirk as he propped a hip on the doorway. Reita on the other-hand could only focus on the red streak on milky white flesh, the jean ripped off a pocket to the seam, uncovering a very nice view. The dark jeans and the pale creamy flesh contrasted from the bright red of the cut.

"Ruki are you wearing anything under that?" Ruki jumped and turned, all plans gone as his natural shyness came with the mess-up in his plans. Aoi looked at the Vocalist's rear to see the rip and smirked.

"Seems you cut yourself Taka-chan." Ruki jumped again giving a slight distressed sound as the look in Aoi's eyes sharpened slightly. "This is the fourth time you drugged me isn't it?" Ruki nodded slowly to the horror of Reita. Ruki drugging? The youngest of the group? No way!

"Well, as punishment…" Ruki mumbled. To be honest Reita didn't blame him, the look in Aoi's eyes said to obey or else. Aoi walked closer and that's when Reita noticed why Ruki couldn't look up, Aoi's dark button-up was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest, and Reita groaned. Aoi's seductive moods always came with a dangerous edge.

In another place~

"Uruha what are you staring at?" Kai asked shyly, it was strange that Uruha had called him to go clothes shopping, but as Uruha was paying he didn't mind. Uruha lifted a hand to rest his forefingers on his chin as he stared at Kai's naked torso as Kai raised his arms to put on a shirt he picked out as Uruha shook his head and turned to his small pile of clothes. Kai looked over as he smoothed down the shirt to see Uruha only half clothed. "Uruha!" Uruha jumped and turned as Kai shockingly looked him over. Uruha had his long hair pulled back into a small ponytail as what didn't reach the elastic framed his face, subtle make-up that briefly darkened his light brown eyes then a black tee. Kai was slightly afraid to look farther down before he noticed Uruha was indeed wearing underwear, though it didn't seem like so from the back. Uruha stared at Kai as he waited for a reason for the outburst, Kai being too shy to explain just shrugged. Uruha gave a strange half snort of amusement and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'cute'. Kai watched as Uruha half wriggled on a pair of leather pants, just to see what they would look like. Kai looked away as soon as they were on, Uruha's legs encased now lovingly in leather. He looked amazing, Kai mused as he looked over the punk dark grey decay sweater he had chosen. Wondering why it didn't look quite right. Kai jumped as he saw Uruha in a dark half buttoned shirt and those damn leather pants reach around him to move under the shirt in the front.

"You put it on wrong Kai." Uruha murmured as he set his head on Kai's shoulder as his hands brushed across Kai's skin as his fingers moved to pull at the fabric. "You know this is a _girls_ shirt right?" Uruha asked as his hands rearranged the shirt half sewn into the loosely knitted sweater. Kai swallowed thickly and shook his head as Uruha breath brushed slightly over his neck and slightly cold fingers brushed against his chest and stomach. Kai couldn't help wondering why Uruha was so close and taking so long. Kai jumped slightly as a ping was heard, before noticing in the mirror that Uruha's hair tie had snapped. His honey blond hair sweeping his shoulders in a silken straight mass. "Ah, Kai can you lift up my bangs I can't see." Uruha mumbled. Kai nodded even though Uruha wouldn't see and lifted an arm causing his ribs to lift slightly. Uruha's hands knocked against Kai and he heard a laugh as he stared at the teal carpet resolutely. "How can you be so warm?" Uruha asked with an amused tone as he laid his hands flat two inches up from where Kai's ribs ended. His cold fingers caused Kai to jolt back into him and clamp down with his hands as he let go of Uruha's hair. Kai's face reddened to a dark red as he heard Uruha laugh. "Aren't you cute?" Uruha teased letting him go and turning back to his clothes to try on. Kai watched Uruha bend slightly to look for his pants before searching in the pocket for another tie. Kai swallowed again, musing in his head about his silence so far and strange behavior.

"Is it the bands unofficial hobby to torture me?" Kai asked softly as he peeled off the shirt, deciding to get it, Uruha glanced over as Kai struggled slightly with the shirt over his head. Allowing himself a moment in sin Uruha greedily eyed Kai's toned torso and what he could see of his arms. As Kai looked over with mussed hair Uruha blanketed his face with amusement.

"It's mine!" Uruha teased as he changed into a more subdued outfit. A grey sweater and black slacks. Kai sighed as he looked for another shirt to try.

"What…" Ruki tried to get out before Reita covered his mouth with a black strip of fabric from his pocket. Ruki, already partially tied up with his forearms tied together mumbled still.

"Here's the short version Ru-chan," Aoi purred out as he shimmied the ripped jeans from Ruki's waist and legs. Leaning close Reita chuckled from behind Ruki and held him up so Aoi could bind Ruki's calf's to his thighs. Ruki allowed his limbs to meld to Aoi's wants numbly.

"We planned it." Reita finished as he sat Ruki in his lap. Ruki's large surprised eyes made Aoi chuckle. Reita ran his hands across Ruki's jaw. "See, All that fan-service affects us quite a lot." Reita chuckled slightly as Aoi bent down and gave Ruki a chaste kiss.

"We couldn't even give you minor appreciation. So we hatched a plan." Reita continued palming Ruki's jawline and neck as he buried his head in the soft blond hair, and took a breath in. Aoi smiled as he took out scissors and cut off Ruki's shirt. At the sound Ruki made from one of his favorite shirts being destroyed, Reita chuckled. "We also bought a copy of everything you're wearing." Ruki's eyes widened in shock, indiscernible mumbles from his covered mouth and Aoi shared a look with Reita.

"We found it unfair you see, we know you as the sweet lyricist, romantic but very much untouchable. And they," Aoi paused slightly to nose down Ruki's chest. "Get to see everything else." Reita murmured his agreement before he paused in his worship of Ruki's bone structure.

"Aoi can't stand all the little glimpses of skin and I." Reita gave a little bite to the curve of Ruki's jaw where it blended into his neck. "Can't stand not touching you period." Aoi chuckled as he rummaged in the small room they prepared before-hand. A dark ivory bed and bed sheets, a light blanket neatly tucked in with a tied Ruki on top. Aoi rummaged in the small dresser. Returning to the bed with an armful of fabric Aoi grinned. Reita pushed Ruki gently on his back and set small loving kisses down his chest. He then sat up as Aoi set the fabric on the bed and took off his shirt as Aoi followed suit.

"That's enough talking for now." Aoi rumbled in his low voice, not missing the slight shiver his words gave Ruki. Ruki watched with wide eyes as his two band mates, friends, stripped in front of him. He could feel a small curling of shame in his stomach at himself for his arousal. Aoi turned to Reita and gave him a soft slow kiss as he wound the fabric between Reita and Ruki. Reita gave a grin and bit behind Aoi's ear as he mumbled lowly so only the two could hear him.

"I know you watch us Ru-ru." Reita's low rumbling voice sent shivers down Ruki's body, betraying him as Aoi grinned from behind Reita and reached to move the black fabric to cover Ruki's eyes. "But you know…you won't now. This is for us anyway."

"I don't understand!" Ruki whimpered as he felt the edge of something blunt hard and warm against his back as he was set in a lap. He heard a low laugh but couldn't tell which of the two it came from. A large warm hand ran down his sides lightly causing him to shiver slightly.

"You don't have to." Aoi's voice was accompanied by a soft chuckle next to his ear and a warm body brushing his as it shook with amusement. So it was Reita's lap he was on.

Kai looked through the bags as Uruha groaned and shook his head with a small smile. Kai rustled through the bags a fourth time before sighing and trying again.

"Hold on I know it's here." Uruha gave a laugh before taking Kai's arm and leading him into the store they had just left.

"You're worse than Ruki Kai." Uruha laughed as Kai punched his arm.

"That isn't fair. I only lost one thing today." Kai muttered back before crossing his arms when Uruha laughed harder.

"You lost your wallet. That's a big thing to lose." Uruha reminded him. Kai sighed as he walked up to the customer service as Uruha stayed behind and watched as Kai bowed quickly as the woman held out his wallet with a small smile. Walking back Uruha noticed something about the man and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"I shouldn't be forgetting things like this." Kai frowned and stared at the wallet in his hand before putting it in his back pocket. "Maybe Reita's right and I don't focus on the important things enough." Uruha frowned deeper before grinning.

"That coming from a man who doesn't show his nose and used to refuse to sleep with the lights out until he was twelve." Uruha joked making Kai smile. "If I can be paced as I am, you're allowed to forget." Kai smiled softly as Uruha nudged him with an elbow. "Now am I allowed to commandeer more of your time? There's a new food place and I don't want to go alone." Kai laughed sticking his hand up, grinning when Uruha gripped it. "Woo!"

Ruki whined as again as a roughly smooth fabric wound against his body in all the sinfully right places. On the left side of him Reita tugged in rhythmically on the dark blue fabric as Aoi lightly pushed Ruki on his back. Ruki's bound legs lifted straight up as his feet rested lightly on the bed. Ruki's arms, bound above his head to a length of fabric to the headboard twisted nervously. Reita smiled against Ruki's pale skin as he went about leisurely exploring the vocalist. Aoi on the other hand unbound Ruki's legs, squeezing the soft thighs as a warning should Ruki do anything unwarranted. Reita sat up and looked the scene over, Ruki blindfolded tied and gagged on the bed. Reita tapped Aoi's arm to stop his gentle exploration of Ruki's legs.

"You think we should let him go?" Reita muttered, Aoi noticed how Ruki's body tensed, awaiting his reply. With a low chuckled Aoi grabbed Ruki's inner thigh lightly. Rubbing circles.

"I think that would be cruel Rei, look how excited at this he's gotten." Aoi's voice made Ruki face burn in renewed shame. "Besides, you waited so long for this." It was now Reita whose face burned. "I think you want him as bad as he pretends not to want you." Aoi picked up Ruki's slim hips and placed them in Reita's lap, Ruki, now curved in Reita's direction couldn't help but feel a stab of lust as his legs fell open to Reita. Reita stared at the sight Aoi had cruelly laid open to him, Ruki flushed and bound with his legs open and a teasing view of the most vulnerable part of him. Aoi moved back on the bed as Reita moved so Ruki could lie more comfortable, running his hands lightly over Ruki's thighs. Amazed and engrossed at the subtle trembling of Ruki's legs Reita didn't notice Aoi move behind him. Aoi raised his hips so he could sit on his heels, sliding closer to Reita; Aoi abused a small sensitive spot on Reita's neck. As Reita was distracted by Aoi's soft mouth Aoi undid Reita's covering for his nose and slid it off, dropping it to the side. Reita groaned as Aoi lightly ground his arousal against his backside, fully aware of Aoi's seductive charm. "Untie Ruki." Aoi muttered softly into Reita's ear as Reita shivered. Ruki's legs shifted up as he was curled on himself, shuddering slightly as Reita's arousal pressed against his own. Reita untied Ruki and Ruki's hands sat useless, not sure what to do. "Take the blindfold off." Aoi moved behind Reita and neither blond paid attention to what the raven did as the blindfold came off and their gazes met. Reita suddenly bucked roughly, grinding Ruki's arousal against his own as the smaller blond clung to him in shock. Aoi smirked as he twisted his lubricated finger further into Reita, loving the tensing of his body. "Distract him will you Ruki?" Aoi's voice didn't sound like a question though Ruki had no idea how to distract Reita. His earlier plot was just to tease; Ruki never imagined it would lead to this. Reita unconsciously ground against Ruki again and Ruki let out a small lust laced whimper. Reita turned his head watching Ruki as he turned red under the heated gaze.

"R-reita?" Ruki asked softly, yelping slightly as Reita crushed his lips against Ruki's plumper lips. Reita groaned slightly as Aoi played the ever so helpful role and rubbed harshly at Reita's prostate. Reita dropped to his forearms as Aoi assaulted his body. Ruki could feel his heart hammer in his chest as Reita broke the kiss to bury his heated face in the pillow near Ruki's ear as Ruki caught Aoi's grin as with his other hand Aoi prepared himself to enter Reita. Turning redder Ruki couldn't help the lust spearing through his body to hear Reita's muffled moans and pants in his ear as Aoi entered.

"Reita…" Aoi paused until Reita half-way raised himself to look at him, but before Reita could turn his head Aoi thrusted sharply almost painfully hitting his spot. Ruki swallowed thickly as his cock throbbed at the almost sinful moan from Reita. Ruki watched Reita's face as Aoi started long deep thrusts, slamming his member on Reita's spot so keeping himself up was no longer an option for Reita. As he fell to his fore arms again Ruki arched as their erections ground beautifully against each other. Reita's small pants were quiet compared to the small almost mewling sounds coming from Ruki. "Isn't there something you're forgetting Reita?"

"What the hell?" Kai stared Uruha's desk as Uruha was in his bedroom cleaning off. Earlier they had bumped into anti-fans and one had threw coffee at the light grey sweater Uruha had bought and loved so much he had to wear it immediately. Kai, as he waited had rummaged around Uruha's apartment and found what seemed to be Uruha's writing desk. Instead of finding music as Kai had assumed he found, in Uruha's handwriting small written stories with his name on a lot of the papers. Uruha came out and with a shout pulled him away. Uruha half shouted at him as Kai stumbled back.

"The hell Kai? Why are you rummaging through my things?" Uruha's face had a pink tint as he roughly shoved all the papers in a lower drawer. Kai decided the best thing was to leave it alone as he held up his hands.

"Just wanted to know what you were writing. Thought it was music." Kai murmured walking to the door. Uruha sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Kai I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want you thinking bad of me." Uruha stared at the floor as he rubbed at his neck, Kai watched as his light gold and brown hair was mussed slightly and sighed walking to the man and straightening it out.

"Uruha, you don't mock me for being forgetful, help me when I need it, and you're a good person. No strange writing ideas are going to change that." Kai's voice was quiet as his hand dropped from fixing Uruha's hair. Admittedly if Kai was honest with himself he would admit he had a strange fixation on Uruha's hair, though Kai was anything but honest with himself with Uruha.

"They aren't writing idea's…they're dreams. And it's starting to make it hard to sleep." Uruha confessed and Kai walked over to the drawer. Despite Uruha's arm wrapped around his middle pulling him away, Kai managed to gain a grip on the papers in the empty drawer before Uruha won the struggle. "Stop their twisted and sick." Uruha tried to grab the papers back. Kai jumped up and as fast as he could while fighting Uruha off ran to hide in the bathroom. Uruha groaned and slammed his hand on the door as Kai won. Finally getting a closer look Kai stared.

"The hell?" Kai murmured.

Reita let out a soft almost growl as Aoi tugged his hair back again, repeating his question. Reita opened his eyes to see Ruki with his gaze dull and glazed in pleasure. His pale legs spread beneath him as his hips rocked along with Aoi's. Setting hands on Ruki's chest Reita leaned down to give the vocalist a gentle kiss, Aoi letting go his hair as the vocalist was no longer forgotten. Ruki's eyes slid close as Reita's gentle assault on his lips made an almost feminine noise exit his throat. Reita lifted Ruki's hips closer to his as Aoi slowed down to prolong his own release. Ruki felt a drop of fear run down his spine before feeling ashamed for being scared of Reita, the gentle man who never tried to hurt anyone.

"Reita?" Ruki's voice was softer then he liked, having a gasping quality about it. "Kiss me?" Ruki could feel his face heat up faster though his mind told him that if he was safe anywhere it would be near Reita. Reita's eyes widened slightly before he bent the short distance between them. Aoi, feeling that they both were never going to get to what they both wanted, reached to his side and took the small tube of lubricant that lay there. As soon as both his hands were sufficiently wetted he rubbed one against Reita's arousal as he leaned on Reita's back. The other snaked between their hips and rubbed gently at Ruki's small hole. Ruki gave a rather embarrassing squeak, his wide brown eyes jolting to stare at Aoi. Reita gave a slight groan as he was reminded again that there were more in the bed then just them. Aoi gave a dark chuckle as he tormented the two. Finding the sadistic pleasure almost as great as coupling itself. Aoi prepared Ruki knowing he was distracted not only by the slightly distressed groans Reita was making as Aoi man-handled him, but the light brushes over Ruki's own hard sex. Pulling Reita upright so the two of them can both get a good view Ruki shivered at being so exposed. Reita moved easily with Aoi as his legs started to slightly twitch.

"Now I don't think that all you two want to do is just _kiss_…now do you?" Aoi purred out causing both to blush. "Come on then, we're all big and mature. I'm sure you two can…grind out a solution." Ruki timidly reached up to the other blond, hoping this wasn't just some sick joke. Reita leaned down to Aoi's delight and gave a soft kiss though considerably more demanding than the previous kisses. Ruki's face was bright red as he leaned up and pulled Reita flush against him. Aoi smirked knowing that at least the singer was showing spunk.

"Reita, take me…please?" Ruki's voice was soft and just on the sultry side of innocent as Reita could feel his lust for the vocalist spike at the sound and request. Aoi pretended not to notice as seeing the two shyly dance around what they both wanted was endearing and strangely intoxicating, like watching two angels fall from grace.

"You won't regret it?" Reita murmured quietly in Ruki's ear, just soft enough that Aoi couldn't hear. Ruki swallowed thickly and pressed himself to Reita praying he wasn't making a mistake. "Okay…" Reita gently removed Aoi's hands as Aoi stopped his action and stroked Reita's back reassuringly. Reita slowly entered Ruki, deathly afraid of hurting the blond that occupied his mind so often. Ruki gave a slight mewling noise as he squirmed slightly at the strange feeling of Reita inside him. "Are you okay?" Reita asked softly and as soon as Ruki nodded Reita started slowly pumping into him. Aoi, being the more morally free of the two decided that a fast pace is the best pace and grabbed Reita's shoulders and told him of his plan softly in his ear. Reita watched Ruki pleasure glazed face and positioned him before nodding himself. Leaning over Ruki so that he could lightly kiss him, he let Aoi start his faster pace before speeding to match, Ruki's face contorted with the heightened feeling. Reita groaned as Ruki's hands latched onto his upper arms and his legs lifting to cradle Reita's own hips.

"_Aaaah_, _Reita_…" Aoi smirked at the quality to Ruki's voice. Obviously the small blonde hadn't quite been as _carnal_ in his life as he should be. Reita grinded lightly and quick as Ruki let out a whimper. "Rei…" the name was cut off by a sharp intake as Ruki hit his limit and clamped down on Reita as soft moans as Reita and Aoi kept going poured out. Soon followed by Reita who couldn't stand up to Ruki's tight heat. Aoi was next to go, having a front row seat to both of their 'falls from grace'. Collapsing on each other in a jumble of harsh breathing and heat.

Kai stared at the papers; some described disturbing scenes of Uruha in nightmarish situations. Other papers describing serene days of relaxing on a green hill. All the scenes normal to a point…if Kai wasn't in nearly every one. The ones that shocked Kai the most were the dreams filled of passion. Uruha, on the other side of the wall took the silence as the worse as Kai discovered his secret.

"Kai…don't hate me." Uruha almost begged from behind the door jolting Kai out of his reverie. "Please?" Kai turned and unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"What are these?" Kai asked, hoping he was wrong, but at the same time hoping he wasn't. Uruha scratched his arm, afraid to make eye contact as he took the papers back.

"Dreams." Uruha muttered. "I don't sleep well. The advice I got was remarkably unhelpful." Uruha turned and the two walked back to the desk in silence as Uruha put the papers away. "I understand if you want to leave." Uruha sat heavily in the chair next to the desk. Kai stared at the blond, now that he was clean; Kai could see what the make-up had hidden from him earlier, dark circles under his eyes and a tired dull shine to his eyes.

"Come on, let's at least talk it out before anyone gets upset." Kai went to sit on Uruha's black couches as Uruha slowly followed. "Come on." Kai sat back on the couch as he thought.

"You're not…mad?" Uruha asked, not wanting to be tricked. Kai shook his head.

"So the advice, what was it?" Uruha sat as he groaned and leaned back, rubbing his face.

"To catalog my dreams and try to sort out what my sub-conscious is telling me." Kai gave a snort. Uruha chuckled at the cynical sound. "What?"

"Well, one it's your heart that's in those dreams, because you have them more than once." Kai sighed as Uruha yawned slightly. "Oh come on." Kai tugged at Uruha's arm as another yawn ripped through Uruha.

"What?" Uruha muttered, Kai tugged Uruha by the shoulders until he fell on his lap.

"This was a dream right?" Kai asked as her smoothed Uruha's hair. "I don't mind that you dream about me, it's flattering." Uruha chuckled as Kai laughed. "Really, most of our fans find you and Aoi the most attractive. I think…if I remember the poll right; it was Aoi and you, Ruki, then Reita and me." Uruha laughed, manager had run the polls in the fan-club, and then all the fans debated what it should have been. "And since everyone knows Aoi's sweet on that coffee waitress, it's flattering that you think I'm worth dreaming about." Uruha chuckled, he shouldn't have worried about Kai, and the drummer seemed to not have a bad thought about anything. Uruha yawned as Kai hummed their latest single to send him off to sleep.

Ruki groaned as the other two shifted off of him, blushing when Reita pulled out of him. Reita, though as Aoi got up to clean off and put clothes on, pulled Ruki closer.

"So you guys did that because you were sexually frustrated?" Ruki asked trying hard to not get any emotional involvement. Aoi nodded, now that his fixation had been treated he didn't want to stay and complicate things. Reita on the other hand pulled Ruki closer as Aoi stood in the doorway. Aoi stopped and turned.

"Just put it this way, I'd rather bite my tongue and die then date a member of GazettE. Including me if I was someone else." Aoi tried to sound kind though the words were harsh. "I care about you but not that way." Aoi left the room as Reita sighed, he knew it was coming. Ruki sighed slightly before turning on his side away from Reita.

"This is my guest room. I don't think you'd quite remember the ride over here." Reita spoke quietly as he pulled Ruki back against him.

"If you live so close to the studio, why are you late so often?" Ruki asked quietly not wanting to give into the embrace, but not wanting to be without it. Reita laughed quietly before sitting up. Ruki curled up as the space where Reita was grew cold.

"I like sleeping; it's a hobby of mine." Reita joked as he stood and stretched. "So, you want to shower first or?" Ruki looked up at Reita with a small frown.

"Why are you being nice?" Ruki asked, already feeling hurt from Aoi's harsh words. Reita sighed as he pulled on pants. Ruki sat up, watching the blond dress.

"I'm not Aoi, I don't have sex for fun, or because I have a fascination with someone." Reita turned to see Ruki, slumped further than before. "Ah, Ruki." Reita squatted in front of where Ruki sat. "Ruki." Reita sat his hands on Ruki's knees and sighed. "Ruki I meant that what I feel…it's not going to go away as easy as a one-time lay."

"Uruha." Kai gently rubbed at Uruha's shoulders. As he woke Kai yawned. Uruha sat up to find himself still on Kai's lap. "Uruha you fell asleep."

"Ah? Why didn't you wake me if you wanted to go?" Uruha asked as he sat up.

"Because you said you had trouble sleeping." Kai replied as he stood and stretched. Uruha watched as Kai cracked his back and chuckled. "What?"

"I remember once when you hugged me in your sleep, and being weirded out. Now the situations reversed huh?" Kai chuckled as well.

"Well I hugged you because you smelled good and I was tired." Kai smiled as he remembered. "I also remember that you didn't let me live it down for a week." Uruha chuckled.

"Weren't you heading home?" Uruha asked as he stood. Kai rubbed his face as he nodded. "What time is it?" Kai shrugged and looked for a clock.

"Late." Kai chuckled. "Um, do you remember if we have practice tomorrow?" Uruha shrugged and walked to his desk rummaging through papers.

"Ah, only in the afternoon." Uruha straightened the desk and ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't you stay here? It's the least I can do after you being so cool about….well." Uruha chuckled nervously. Kai laughed as he gathered his things.

"No it's okay, I'll head home." Kai started to the door as Uruha opened it for him. Kai gave Uruha a hug, patting his back as he left. Uruha grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Yeah?"

"Seriously, thank you. Not many would handle it like you do." Uruha gave a smile. "Thank you." Kai stopped turning slightly red. Kai laughed slightly looking down and rubbing his neck. "Seriously I owe you, just name it." Kai paused, still staring at the floor.

"Seriously?" Kai asked, and Uruha chuckled slightly.

"Well, yeah." Uruha shifted, slightly confused at how awkward it had gotten. "It's only fair. I mean whenever you have something you're worried about that you don't think anyone will understand, just come and talk." Kai looked at Uruha before rubbing his arm.

"Well, okay. I'll be right back; I'm going to put this in my car." Kai mumbled as Uruha frowned slightly, wondering why he would come back. Kai carried his bags to the car and Uruha watched from the railing of his apartment as he was passed by late night strollers and clubbers. Angry at himself for getting irrationally angry anytime someone gave Kai a once over as he bent to store what he held in the trunk. As Kai walked back Uruha pretended he was watching the street instead. Kai stood by the door as Uruha followed him in, the autumn air giving them both chills. "So I can talk to you about anything? You won't make fun of me?"

"Well, no. of course I wouldn't make fun of you. Why?" Uruha asked as Kai rubbed his arms refusing to look at Uruha.

"Because I keep getting really inappropriate thoughts." Kai mumbled.

"Thoughts? Well, about what?" Uruha asked, slightly happy he could return Kai's kindness so quickly. He gently guided Kai back into his living room, noticing with slight concern as Kai sat farther then his usual distance from him.

"About you."

"Wh-what?" Ruki stuttered, moving back on the bed as Reita sighed.

"I heard Aoi talk to Uruha about getting you in bed, actually Uruha was very angry about it because…well…how Aoi is with people sometimes." Ruki nodded, Aoi could be a brute without knowing, as the previous moment proved. Ruki curled his legs up to cover himself more as he stared at Reita's hands. "I…I just wanted…someone to be there that didn't want just sex." Reita's face was red; his voice had lowered to almost a whisper. Ruki could feel his breath catch at what he could almost swear Reita was saying.

"You're just in that sex haze." Ruki muttered. "Can I get some clothes?" Reita stood and left the room with a sigh, coming back a few minutes later he saw Ruki straightening the bad and chuckled holding out Ruki's change of clothes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to believe me." Reita's voice was low and subtle as it was, still made Ruki feel guilty. Had he not, just a short time ago, tried to seduce Reita with no plans of following through? "I didn't expect you to." Reita's soft voice was Ruki's undoing as he slid down to the floor with the bed to his back.

"Why me? All of Japan, why me?" Ruki's voice was just as soft as Reita's though a great deal more vulnerable. "You never showed a sign." Ruki curled up on himself and Reita finally saw all of Ruki, having already seen the confidant sexy rock-star. Reita bent down and picked up the vocalist, mentally reminding himself to tell manager to force him to eat more. Ruki sighed as Reita again expertly calmed him down. "I'm sorry, please don't leave."

"You say this like there's an actual chance for it to happen."


End file.
